For the production or optimization of spectacle lenses, in particular of individual spectacle lenses, each spectacle lens is manufactured such that the best possible correction of a refractive error of the respective eye of the spectacle wearer is obtained for each desired direction of sight or each desired object point. However, a full correction for all directions of sight at the same time is normally not possible. Therefore, the spectacle lenses are manufactured such that they achieve a good correction of visual defects of the eye and only small aberrations especially in central visual regions, while larger aberrations are permitted in peripheral regions. These aberrations depend on the type and scope of the necessary corrections as well as on the position of the spectacle lens, i.e. the respective visual point. When looking through the spectacles, the eye pair continuously performs eye movements, whereby the visual points change within the spectacle lens. Eye movements always result in changes of the imaging properties, in particular of the aberrations for each spectacle lens of spectacles, which might lead to a worse perceived quality of vision and possibly to intolerance of spectacles. In the case of a predetermined position of wear of the spectacles for a spectacle wearer, i.e. a predetermined position of the spectacle lenses in front of the eyes of the spectacle wearer, and a predetermined object distance, a corresponding pair of visual points through the left and/or the right spectacle lens occurs for many object points, which generally are not arranged symmetrically and during eye movements mostly change differently in the individual spectacle lenses depending on the object position. This also leads to different changes of the aberrations of the right and left eyes, which in turn has a negative effect on the visual impression and possibly even on the tolerability of spectacles. In particular in the case of spectacle lenses with a different prescription for the left and right eyes, the different change of aberrations of the left and right eyes during eye movements, but also a constant difference of the optical properties during straight or side vision, often leads to a bad binocular visual impression.